United Nations General Assembly
The United Nations General Assembly is the legislative body of the UN and second highest authority in the UN after the constitution, here laws are proposed and voted on. See also BUN Laws and UN Constitution Making a proposal It is primarily section 3 of the constitution that instructs on who may make proposals and how they are handled. Proposals can be on laws, actions and initiatives mandating the UN to take certain actions, repealments of existing laws or constitutional amendments. Proposals can be voted on by all eligible members as followed: *'Yay' (in approval of the proposal in its entirety) *'Nay' (in opposition of the proposal in its entirerty) *'Meh' (a deliberate abstention from the vote) Note that votes can't be conditional or with amendments, if one agrees with only parts of a proposal one should reject it and re-propose with amendments. To avoid such complications proposals should be discussed and thought out beforehand. It helps for those writing the proposals to be specific and unambiguous. Typically a proposal needs half of all eligible members to vote yay on its first vote cycle for it to be approved. Failing this it must secure a majority of all countries voting on it on its second vote cycle, though there are exceptions to this such as some things requiring a super-majority of 2/3 (see 3.3 of the constitution). Constitutional ammendments also require 3/4 of all eligible members to approve (as per 3.4 of the constitution). Voting cycles start and end on the saturday of each week with wednesday being considered the halfway point and cut off point for new proposals (proposals can still be made but are not considered to have completed a voting cycle on the following saturday) It is also helpful to add the date the proposal was made and who it was made by. Ideally give the proposal title the format of heading 3 and underline it. After the first vote cycle the number of the vote cycle should be put in front of the title (2).'' ''Current thresholds (11 Members) *Absolute Majority: 6 *Absolute Super Majority: 8 *Required for constitutional amendment: 9 Current Proposals 'Bring order to the south east (7th BUNEC, 13/12/16)' The UN forces shall be permitted by all states access to the broader region which is affected by and vulnerable to titan attacks. All UN states must provide canons, tinder and gunpowder so that we can kill echo with fire and provide the 15% levy irregardless of their warring status *Isimzia Yay *Artiria Yay *Tyran Nay, Not our problem! *Aprillia yay *AS yay *KS Nay - we should establish a UN fact finding mission and send it to the stormlands to investiaget and report back. 'Add the Leg of Lies UNTH to The Hips UNAT (7th BUNEC, 13/12/16)' *AS Yay *Aprillia yay *NoJ: Yay (65) *Isimzia Yay *Tyran Nay 'Create a Wabbit Sanctuary UNAT out of the Wherever UNTH (7th BUNEC, 13/12/16)' *AS Yay *KS. Nay. Don't give the vermin space to breed. *Aprillia nay. We've already got one race war. Let's not create another. *NoJ: Yay (48) *Isimzia Nay *Tyran Nay 'East Atlantis to become a highly autonomous UNAT and trade city (7th BUNEC, 13/12/16)' *AS Yay *Aprillia yay *NoJ: Yay (47) *Isimzia Nay *Tyran Nay 'Camp Crab UNTH to be developed into a golf resort UNAT (7th BUNEC, (13/12/16)' *AS Yay *KS- Yay *Aprillia nay, this is a huge waste of UN time and recourses that will only benefit the super rich *NoJ: Yay (50) *Isimzia Yay *Tyran Nay Constitutional Amendments Constitutional Amendment: Rewrite article 3.8. to read The UNGA should not be able to vote to attack a country, organization or person unless it is in explicit violation of international law (KAN 19/12/2015) 3.8. currently reads: "The UNGA should not be able to vote to attack a country unless it is in explicit violation of international law" *KS yay *Aprillia nay *AS yay *Isimzia yay *Nation of Joe: Yay (83) *Tyran Yay *Dalania Meh Proposals awaiting sorting Category:UN Category:BUN